Fanfic Challange
by Nicole Gilskilz
Summary: This is my attempt to do the fanfic challange. if anyone wants me to write a real story based off one of the short stories then put it in the review. i hope you enjoy. WARNING: Extreamly short stories


**If anyone wants me to make a one-shot or a multi-chapter story of any mini-stories then just put it into the reviews. Some of the song artists might not be correct but that's googles fault. I do not own any Sonic belong to SEGA.**

**This is the Fanfic challenge...**

Don't you worry child ~ Swedish House Mafia.

Amy was sitting there, looking out over the lake.

Flashback.

Sitting with her dad at the age of 5 and seeing this blue thing appear on the edge of the other side of the lake. Then it disappeared. The trees rustled.

End of Flashback.

Only now she knew who it was. Sonic the hedgehog. Her one and only true love was there at every time of her life, it seemed. Only fate brought them together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trouble ~ Taylor Swift

Amy always loved sonic. But it wasnt the other way around. He always saved her but he was never there for her.

He was trouble.

He skipped dates that she planned. He went off after other girls. But it was her fault.

She fell in love with him. She knew he didn't love her. He didn't love her or anyone. He loved the attention.

He was a jerk. Ever since kindergarten. He was a trouble from the start.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feel this moment ~ Pitbull

Sonic was standing there looking at her. 'Wow she's beautiful' he thought to himself. She was up in her room. She was a princess. Of course she couldn't be with me.

She will marry Scrooge. He was the prince of the next kingdom over the river.

Speak of the devil. Here he comes in his white horse carriage.

He went up to her room. Prefect. I get to see them hug and kiss and stuff. I was going to leave untill.

"Stop!" she said. I looked back and he was attacking her. I ran up the side of her castle and ran in her room.

K.O. Time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sweet nothing ~ Calvin Harris

He had my love. Forever. People laughed at me for trying to get his love.

Nothing. Such sweet nothing.

I follow him and chace him for his attention. Every word said to me by him makes a difference.

So when he said "AMY! Leave me alone! Your so annoying. I Hate You!" it left a mark.

A big mark.

A scar right down my heart. You tried to apologize. But words are just empty air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Try ~ P!nk

Amy was siting at home. Thinking of Sonic. Wondering what he was doing.

She knew he didn't like her like she did to him. But she still tried.

Her heart was mixed up. Sonic. Shadow. Or Scrooge. She wanted all of them. But she didn't know who to choose.

She doesn't want to lose a friend ship between all of them.

This flame in her heart burns her friends. He no longer had time for them. They didn't have time for her either. They had boyfriends too.

She was always lonely, but always willing to try.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Come on ~ Ke$ha

Amy was with her best friends in a club. It was saturday. They weren't drinking a lot. They were in the back of the bar.

"Hey Amy," Rouge slurred, "I have my eye liner. Let's put our names on the wall to let everyone know that this is our seat."

"YEAh!" said Amy, who was a little less drunk.

"Oh, look who's coming!" sad Cream, who was as sober as a baby.

As if on cue, Sonic, Knux, and Tails walk up to them. They had just arrived, and to Knuckles and Sonic, the look of Rouge and Amy was king of fearful.

"What up?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I Love It ~ Icona Pop

Amy was watching Snooki and JWow. The theme song came on. She started to sing it.

"I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT!"

Meanwhile with Sonic…

"I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT!"

"Da fuq?" he said. He might have thought it was Rouge hanging out with Amy because he was close to Amy's house. He walked up to her window and looked into it, like a stalker.

"Amy?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cinema ~ Benny Benassi

Sonic was sitting in his stalking tree. Just watching her get ready for her day of… actually, nobody knew. She never hung out with the Sonic Co. Or what ever you call it. She's gone alone.

Sonic just loves spying on her. He knew. He knew what she did everyday.

She was a super hero. Watching the world and helping Sonic & Co. with fighting evil.

Well everyday evil. Sonic defeats Dr. Eggman all the time. With Amy around, she gets things that get stolen or people who are being held at gunpoint.

A true hero.


End file.
